Dark Illusions
by Masochistic Lion Stupid Lamb
Summary: Bella is trapped in the world of Demons with no comfort. Everybody she meets is just the same. Will she ever meet anybody who can understand her? ExB Read and review plz!
1. Chapter One: Monsters

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Twilight, all recognizable characters and plots belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. All new plots and characters belong to me, Megan. _

**A/N****: **_I had this great idea about a Twilight fan fiction and I promise you I will keep going with this. It may take me a while to update now and then because of school but when summer starts there will be more updates. _

_-Megan. _

**Chapter One- Bella's POV**

I glared at my parents hatefully. How could they do this? Did they want to be monsters? Apparently they did. My mother and father were the rulers of Demons. Kind of what the Volturi were to the Vampires. A human girl was lying on the floor in front of me. Her eyes were shut and her face was twisted into an expression of pure terror and pain.

"You want me to what!?" I hissed at them.

Renee's face was contorted into what I assumed was supposed to be a happy smile. Charlie's expression was about the same. He had his arm wrapped around Renee's waist possessively his beady black eyes watched my reaction to their request.

"We want you to train her and teach her to become a strong Demon." Renee repeated.

I couldn't believe my ears. I had been immortal for awhile, my parents even longer than myself. I rarely saw them though. Technically our permanent residence was in England, which is where I stayed most of the time but Renee and Charlie became easily bored. They spent most of their time in exotic countries like Saudi Arabia or Egypt.

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this!" I exclaimed, shaking my head to show my disbelief.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "We're not asking." he said. "We're telling."

"You can't do this!" I yelled. The tears filled my eyes, my anger was to the extreme. The only time I saw my parents was when we had elaborate parties at our castle in England. This was the first time I had seen them since the last party which was about six months ago. "You barely talk to me and then you expect me to accept this?"

They both smiled wider. "Yes, yes we do." Renee said.

"Now you will do this or face the consequences." Charlie threatened.

I couldn't stop the shiver that traveled down my spine. I had been punished many times before and it really wasn't that pleasant. I would give details but it was to gory to think about.

Charlie and Renee waited for my response. I looked up at them, the hatred in the air was almost tangible. "Fine." I croaked. "I'll teach her, _exactly_ what I believe in."

I could feel my parents glee as they left the castle, probably off to India or somewhere. I looked down at the fragile being in front of me. Her transformation had already begun, judging from how she looked about three hours prior to my arrival.

I sighed and lifted her up easily. I closed my eyes and appeared in my room in a flash. I set her down on my bed and quickly walked out onto the patio. I sat down at the round glass table and leaned back in my chair, looking at the bright stars in the night sky.

_This is going to be a bumpy ride. _Was my last thought as I fell asleep like that.

**A/N****: **_So this is the beginning of a long journey! What will happen!? He he. Please review and if you have any questions please ask!!_

_Hugs,_

_Megan. _


	2. Chapter Two: Close Call

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight, all recognizable characters and plots belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. All new characters and plots belong to me, Megan. _

**A/N****: **_Yay! Another update! Lol. Well I really don't have much to say so… enjoy!_

_-Megan. _

**Chapter Two- Bella's Point of View**

_Three Months Later_

I stomped away from the castle angrily, Naomi, the girl I was supposed to be training followed me warily. I could sense her fear and almost smiled. We had been spending the past week on pyrokinesis and she still couldn't make a single flame.

"It really isn't as hard as you're making it." I stressed. "It's quite simple."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "For you." she muttered. There was one thing I liked about her, she was spunky. Sometimes her mouth was extremely annoying though, like now.

"_One _more comment like that and you'll regret it." I threatened in a low furious voice.

Her eyes widened in fear. I smirked. It was so easy to scare younglings. "I-I'm so-sorry." she stuttered.

I turned abruptly, facing her. "Don't apologize," I said, my voice was calm. "Just don't do it again."

Naomi nodded. We walked in silence until we were deep in the forest. "Where are we going?" Naomi pleaded. She was tired, I could feel it. Too bad I didn't care much. Older Demons could stay up longer than younger ones.

"Hmm… I don't know." I said. "I just felt like taking a walk."

Naomi's expression was furious and confused at the same time. "Why did I have to come?" she asked.

I grinned wickedly at her. "I never told you to follow me." I shrugged.

Now I could taste the anger radiating off of her. "Why are you so frustrating and cryptic!?" she seethed. She didn't give me time to answer, she had disappeared. I assumed she was going to bed.

I broke out of the woods and took off down a small pebble path towards a pond. I finally stopped and plopped down on a wooden bench. I stared into the depths of the clear blue water, thinking.

This was my favorite spot to come to when I needed to think. About anything. Right now I was trying to decide how I could teach Naomi to conjure a flame.

I finally looked up and gazed at my surroundings. The light green grass swayed in the wind, bunches of white and yellow carnations littered the ground. Here and there were bushes of red and pink roses. The small pond had tiny fish in it, that were currently sleeping.

I jumped up when I heard something rustling in the forest nearby. I sniffed the air tentatively, trying to guess the creature's scent. It was a vampire.

Before I could even move something hard tackled me to the soft grass. I couldn't even see their face, but I could hear their furious growls. I tried with all my might to concentrate on my powers but it was hard when panic was taking over my senses.

I had been attacked countless times but not by a starving vampire. Normally I wouldn't be freaking out either, but they were strong. So much stronger than myself.

I heard more people coming towards me and my attacker. A girl's voice reached my ears, "Edward, no!" she screeched.

Why would she try to stop him? Wasn't human blood their natural food source?

A contorted version of a male voice answered her. "I can't. The blood is _so _sweet." he replied. "I have to have it."

The longing in his voice was unnerving. I tried to move my arms but he was pinning them down. My eyes were shut so I couldn't see his face, I didn't want to see him. The panic would just become worse and I wouldn't have a chance to get control.

"Please Edward!" Another female begged. Her voice was kind and motherly. That was strange for a vampire.

Edward growled. Suddenly he was hoisted off of me. I could hear him spitting out protests and snarling furiously. I opened my eyes finally.

What I saw surprised me. Seven vampires surrounded me, including Edward. I assumed this was his coven, it was the biggest coven I had ever ran into. At least it was the biggest one besides the Volturi.

What surprised me even more though was their eyes. They were a bright golden color, except for the still thrashing Edward's, his were black.

There were two male vampires holding him. One looked like a professional body builder. He had curly brown hair and his skin was the normal chalky pale. The other vampire was tall but still muscular. He had long blonde hair that hung in his face a little.

Next to them was a male vampire that I assumed was the coven leader. He also had blonde hair and a muscular frame. A female was next to him, she had caramel colored hair that reached her shoulders and a heart shaped face.

There was two more female vampires after that. One was short and petite. She kind of reminded me of an elf, she had short black spiky hair and the same golden eyes. The girl next to her was extremely tall and the most exquisite in looks. She had blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back, her eyes were also golden.

I finally looked at Edward, my attacker. He was also attractive. He had bronze colored hair that was messed up but in a natural way. He also had a muscular build. His eyes were what pierced right through me though, they were black as pitch and scared me senseless.

"Edward stop it!" the coven leader said. His eyes were so cold it sent a shiver down my spine.

The simple statement seemed to get through to Edward's brain. He stopped thrashing, his eyes changed to a dark golden color. He looked down and then over at his family, his expression was horrified. "No…" he shook his head.

My heart ached at hearing his sorrowful voice. Something inside me wanted to comfort him. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. What was I thinking? I barely knew him and he attacked me!

The coven leader approached me slowly, I started to move away from him. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I won't hurt you."

I felt sudden calm take over my senses. I shook my head again, confused. What the hell just happened? I couldn't shake the feeling though.

"We don't hunt your kind." The man continued. So he knew I was a Demon.

"W-what?" I choked out. I stopped moving away from him.

"We hunt animals." he said serenely. He came slowly towards me till he was holding his hand out for me to take.

I nervously took his hand so he could help me up. He pulled me up slowly and let go of my hand when I was steady. I tried to keep balance but my left foot hurt, I almost fell over but he caught me by my arm.

"You're injured." he stated. "Let me help you."

I stared at him, unsure for awhile. Finally I nodded and he helped me sit on the bench. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." he introduced himself while slowly started checking my foot.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said in a surprising steady voice.

Carlisle finished checking my foot. "It's only bruised really bad." he said. "It should heal in a few minutes."

I nodded. Carlisle walked over to the rest of his family. I watched nervously as he whispered something to Edward. I couldn't hear it.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke in a clear voice. "I would like you to meet my family." he gestured to the vampires around him. He pointed each one out after saying their name.

Alice and Esme sent me apologetic looks while Rosalie just kept her face blank. Emmett and Jasper were to preoccupied with watching Edward to say anything.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Bella." Carlisle said. "I'm sure Edward would have acted differently if he had not been hunting."

I didn't say anything just nodded, listening to his musical voice.

"Now we must be going." Carlisle waved. "It was nice meeting you."

I nodded again and then they were gone. Once I couldn't hear them anymore I got up slowly, testing my foot. It was healed now, just as Carlisle said it would be.

Without another thought I took off running down the pebble path towards the castle.

**A/N****:**_ How do you like it? Review please! Also, if you have any questions please ask!_

_-Megan._


End file.
